


A Bottle of Scotch, A War, and Some Sunglasses

by anticentristpropaganda



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, M/M, War, War AU, but also a lil fluff once we get past the angst, have a good day guys gals and nonbinary pals, i dont know if this makes any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticentristpropaganda/pseuds/anticentristpropaganda
Summary: Tankie tells Ancap everything and nothing when he sees him on the battlefield. Dying.
Relationships: Tankie/ancap, opposite unity - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Bottle of Scotch, A War, and Some Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Tankie = I  
> Ancap = You

Something stops. I reorient myself. That you are here, that I am here, that there are bullets whizzing past my head and I am doing nothing to stop them. I hear you call out from the battle field. The bottle of scotch had your name written all over it. I had saved it for once we got out of this awful war.

But you are bleeding.

You are bleeding deeply, and I cannot stop you. Your yellow-tinged glow swims in a pool of your blood. And I have nothing to say.

But I have everything to say.

I couldn't stand you when we first met. You walked into the room and my stomach turned. You grazed my shoulder and I flinched.  
The general discontent turned into hate. My hands around your neck, feeling the strain of every bone under my fingers. I could not confront how I felt about you.  
Which is how this turned to... what this is.

You go against everything I fought for. Everything I will continue to fight for. But we are here today on the same battlefield, fighting on the same side.

I could see you walking out to the battlefield. You gripped a shotgun, charging fearlessly at the enemy. You even left your fucking sunglasses on. You seemed as if you could not give less of a fuck about the situation you were in. This godawful war.  
Which is how I got around to not just loving you, but wanting you.

And we have shared love in the past. Your hands grazed my neck, my back, your lips on mine. But you are the same in love as you are in the battlefield. You do not give a fuck. 

Which is why I only say,

"Goodbye". 

And I mean it.


End file.
